thegreatdevilwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Helmet of Hades
The helmet of Hades is a magical black helmet of metal belonging to Hades, which makes its wearer invisible. It was broken in half by Heracles' foot before he attacked Hades, after freeing himself from his chains in Tartarus. History The helmet of Hades was forged by the three Elder Cyclopes for Hades, after he and his brothers, Zeus and Poseidon, had freed them from Tartarus. Hades then used it in the Titanomachy with great effect. It has since been worn by three other mythological figures, including the goddess Athena, the god Hermes and the demigod Perseus.Greek mythology The Wrongful Death Background Mythological background In classical mythology, the Cap of Invisibility or Helm of Invisibility (Ἅϊδος κυνέην (H)aïdos kuneēn in Greek, lit. dog-skin of Hades) is a helmet or hat which makes its wearer invisible. It is also known as the Cap of Hades, the Helm of Hades, or the Helm of Darkness. Wearers of the cap in Greek myth include Athena, goddess of wisdom, the messenger god Hermes, the hero Perseus, and Hades, god of the underworld. The Cap of Invisibility is able to make its wearer invisible to other supernatural creatures, functioning much like the cloud of mist that the gods surround themselves in to become undetectable. One ancient source that attributes a special helmet to the ruler of the underworld is pseudo-Apollodorus' Bibliotheca (1st/2nd century BC), where the Uranian Cyclopes gives Zeus the lightning bolt, Poseidon the trident, a helm (kyneê) to Hades in their war against the titans, the so-called Titanomachy. In classical mythology it is regularly said that the helmet belongs to the god of the underworld. Rabelais calls it the 'Helm og Pluto' and Erasmus the 'Helm of Orcus'. The helmet becomes proverbial for those who conceal their true nature by a cunning device: "the helmet of Pluto, which maketh the politic man go invisible, is secrecy in the counsel, and celerity in the execution." Users Hades As its name implies, Hades owned the helmet. It was forged for him by the Elder Cyclopes after he and his brothers, Zeus and Poseidon, freed them from Tartarus. He used it diligently to great effect during the Titanomachy and was instrumental in routing the Titans. Athena Athena, goddess of wisdom, battle and handcrafts, wore the Cap of Invisibility in an instance during the Troyan War, to make herself invisible to Ares, when aiding Diomedes, his enemy. She aided him and even gave him the opportunity to injure the god of war with a spear. Hermes The meseenger god wore the Cap of Invisbility during his battle with the giant, Hippolytus. Perseus In some stories Perseus obtained the Cap of Invisibility (together with the Winged Sandals) from Athena, when he went to kill the Gorgon Medusa, which helped him escape her sisters. In other myths Perseus obtained these objects from the Stygian nymph. The Cap of Invisbility was not used to avoid the Gorgons' petrifying gaze, but instead to escape the immortal Sthenno and Euryale later after having beheaded Medusa. References Category:Objects Category:Supernatural objects Category:Greek mythology